The present invention relates generally to the field of pivoting pointer display devices.
Display devices are known that include a pointer of orientation that is variable in pivoting about an axis, the pointer carrying a lighting member that is connected to a connector by a flexible ribbon secured along the pointer.
In order to provide a flexible connection between the portion of the ribbon secured to the pointer and the stationary connector, document DE 195 37 346 discloses winding the ribbon under the pointer in a spiral about the pivot axis. The design of DE 195 37 346 requires sufficient space to be provided under the pointer, which space needs to be much wider than the ribbon in order to ensure the ribbon does not rub against the pointer during deformations of the ribbon as induced by the twisting that results from the spiral mount. The design of DE 195 37 346 therefore implies large total thickness for the display device. In addition, the ribbon of DE 195 37 346 is folded over the side of the pointer, and as a result, the ribbon applies an opposing force on the pointer that depends on the orientation of the pointer.
Document EP 0 811 827 discloses a technique for making a display device in which the connection ribbon is folded in half so as to form a loop with one branch connected to the pointer and another branch connected to the connector. In the configuration of EP 0 811 827, the flexible ribbon is secured to the hub of the pointer so that the lighting member of the pointer must necessarily be integrated in the hub.